<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Johnny Changes His Clothes by TheNightingaleLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927008">In Which Johnny Changes His Clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily'>TheNightingaleLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnny/Female V One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V's been wondering why Johnny always appears in that combat vest, so the two run a little experiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/Female V, Johnny/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnny/Female V One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Johnny Changes His Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Been wonderin’,” V said, between sips of tequila. She was lounged on the couch, feet planted on the floor a good 3 feet apart, forearms resting on thighs. The posture was a recent habit of hers that she suspected was a little bit of Johnny’s personality leeching into hers.“Can you change your clothes?” </p><p>Johnny took an imaginary drag of his imaginary cig. “Dunno, never tried,” he answered. He was sitting on the opposite side of the couch in the exact same pose.</p><p>“Well now’s your chance.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Johnny’s image dissolved from view and reappeared a moment later, unchanged. “No luck. There uh…” He tilted his head a moment in thought. “It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>“You don’t have the image,” V concluded. “The graphical asset. Maybe you’re like a computer vid.”</p><p>“Exaaactly. You readin’ my thoughts?”</p><p>“Ya know sometimes I don’t have a choice, what with your mind being mine and all.” She set down her tumbler of tequila and moved to her closet to grab Johnny’s old tank top; the one she’d recovered in his stash in that filthy motel room. She held it up in front of her and gave it a scan with her Kiroshis. “Oh shit, this thing is <em>real </em>cotton? That stuff’s been extinct since before I was born.”</p><p>“That shirt’s almost three times your age, V. Limited edition, got ‘em made for the band.”</p><p>“Damn, I could make a lot of eddies off this.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare.”</p><p>V smiled. “I won’t, don’t worry. I’m honored to have it.” She felt her heart skip, but it wasn’t hers. Or rather, the feeling that caused it didn’t originate from her, and that turned her smile into a grin. “Go on old man, try it on.”</p><p>This time when Johnny reappeared he was, indeed, wearing his old tank top. “Ha! It worked!”</p><p><em>Now can you </em>take off <em>your clothes?</em></p><p>Johnny cocked an amused eyebrow. “I heard that,” he said.</p><p>Shit. “Okay in my defense, that was <em>not </em>a conscious thought.” Technically the truth.</p><p>“<em>Sure </em>it wasn’t,” Johnny smirked.</p><p>V found herself annoyingly flustered and took a sip of tequila to hide it, well aware that her headmate could probably feel it anyway. “Well,” she said, setting down her glass. “I might be a little curi--<em> oh.</em>” Johnny had answered her question. He was now completely shirtless, one arm draped over the back of the couch, one leg crossed over the other. He was subtly flexing the bicep in his ‘ganic arm.</p><p>The bastard was putting himself on display.</p><p>“Looks like I can do that too.” He leaned forward. “That satisfy your curiosity?”</p><p>She wasn’t complaining, but… </p><p>“Alright hot shit, put your clothes back on,” V huffed, feigning annoyance. Annoyance that she <em>hoped </em>was enough to hide the sadness rising within her.</p><p>“You sure? Feels like you’re enjoying the show,” Johnny smirked</p><p>Turned out arousal was a much better cloak.</p><p>“Johnny…” she murmured and turned her eyes away to look at...anything else.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she saw comprehension flick across Johnny’s face, and he immediately flickered out of view. “Right,” he said, and reappeared in his usual armored vest. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Um...the booze’s knocking me out, I think I’m ‘onna go to sleep.” She picked up the bottle of omega blockers and gave them a shake in Johnny’s direction. “You ready?”</p><p>“Yeah. Go ahead.”</p><p>They’d learned pretty quickly that if V didn’t suppress Johnny’s psyche while she slept, her dreams turned into what Johnny described as “a nightmare trip on super-LSD with a dash of coke.” She rarely remembered her dreams so they didn’t bother her all that much, but Johnny remained vividly aware of every moment and it seemed to fuck him up. Ever since, an omega blocker before bed had become part of V’s routine. <em>Their </em>routine.</p><p>“Good night, rockerboy,” V said, and tossed back the blocker.</p><p>Johnny responded with a simple nod, before flickering out of existence, leaving V with that strange but familiar sensation, a mix of relief and loneliness. The latter seemed to be the stronger of the two, lately.</p><p>V ran her fingers over her face, through her hair, and waited a moment. Then another. She had to make sure he was really gone. Make sure she couldn’t feel any hint of his psyche. She <em>could </em>feel, very clearly, the gaping emptiness in her mind where he normally resided, but still she had to make absolutely sure.</p><p>Only then could she could speak aloud and finally admit the words she’d been trying so desperately to hide these past weeks:</p><p>“I...am in love with Johnny Silverhand. And I’m terrified of losing him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>